Midnight
by Cadenza54
Summary: Midnight and her sister have a secret they never want to tell anyone. Especially not their new friends at the DWMA. As they are trying to keep their secret, (although it's really hard), Medusa is plotting to bring back a kishin even more powerful than Asura. But she needs to distract Midnight, she's the only one who can stop it. Soul x OC and Black*star x OC.
1. Meet Midnight

Meet Midnight

**First Name: **Midnight

**Last Name:** N/A

**Gender: **Female

**Style: **Feminine but Urban.

**Hair:** Black, long, straight

**Clothes: **Black tank top with white letters that say WHAT THE HELL. Black ripped booty shorts with silver belt. Black and white Nike's. Leather jacket.

**Personality: **Rude, fights for what she believes in, strong, rebel, prankster, you get the point.

**Likes: **Dark things, her sister, her motorcycle, all sports (except cheerleading), her pet Rottweiler: Killer, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Lord Death, meat, Her boyfriend, Constantine's boyfriend

**Hates: **People who annoy her, Maka, Kid, Black*star, Stein, Spirit, her sister's pet Siamese cat: Lady, Blaire, Free, cheerleading, fruits and veggies, chocolate, Ox.

**Hobbies: **Singing, playing instruments, fighting, playing pranks on Lady and her sister sometimes, playing sports, Drawing, Dancing, Hanging out with Constantine

**Anything else?:** She needs too control her anger. She's afraid of hurting her sister and the people she loves. That's why she needs to go to the DWMA.


	2. Meet Constantine

Meet Constantine

**First Name: **Constantine

**Last Name:** N/A

**Gender: **Female

**Style: **Feminine

**Hair:** Light pink, curly, long with straight bangs.

**Clothes:** White V-neck to her cleavage that has words in pink, peach, and mint green that says beauty and love with a Peace sign in the same colors. Mint green and white skirt. White high-tops

**Personality:** Sweet, caring, gets over-excited sometimes, smart, not so strong in her human form but very strong in her vampire form.

**Likes: **Bright and happy things, Soul, Black*star, Midnight, Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Lord Death, Chrona, Ragnarok, blood, Blaire, Lady, Hearing Midnight sing and play instruments, cheerleading, Her boyfriend, Midnight's boyfriend

**Hates: **People who are mean to her and people she loves, Stein, Spirit, Killer, Free, all sports (except cheerleading)

**Hobbies: **Reading, Hanging out with Midnight, Dancing, Painting, Writing stories

**Anything else?: **Sometimes she gets scared of Midnight when she's angry at her.


	3. Hunt them down

Hunt them down

"Hey Lord Death! You called" Maka and Soul Were standing in the death room. The had been called into the Death room just before Stein's lesson. Thank GOD. "Ya, ya! Hello Maka and Soul!" he clapped his hands together.

"What did you want us for?" Maka asked.

"You'll have to wait until Black*star and Tsubaki come. They are in this mission as well."

"Mission?"

Just before Lord Death could say anything, Black*star jumped out of nowhere. "YAHOO!" He landed in front of Maka and Soul. Tsubaki was in her weapon form.

"There you are. Now we may begin."

"Begin what?" Maka asked.

"Just watch." Lord Death pointed to the mirror. They all watched.

_..._

_A girl about the same age as everyone, was walking through a remote town with a scythe in her hand. "Well, Midnight?" the scythe asked. "Just wait." said the girl. Suddenly, there was a scream heard. the girl ran like lightning to the scene. In 5 seconds flat, she reached the kishins fighting over the lady's soul. "Ha! I got you guys now! You're soul is mine!" she said. The kishins lunged at her she jumped up and landed on the other side. One kishin lunged at her. She killed it by slicing it upwards. Let's just say, I that thing had a dick, he would definitely NOT be able to make sperm. The second and third kishin were harder. She wasn't able to beat them. "Is it time Midnight?" the scythe asked. The girl, or, Midnight, nodded. They both yelled, "LET'S GO, SOUL RESIDENCE! MONSTER!" After a big flash of light, There stood some hairy beast, and a petite girl with eyes more red than soul's. They lunged at he kishins. It was dark so they couldn't see clearly. But a few seconds later, a voice said, "We did it!" A piercing howl was followed. Then there was a flash of white light. And the girls were back. Three glowing red souls lay in front of them. And here's the thing, BOTH girls ate two of the Kishin souls. Weird. The first girl took the last one. "Hey! That's mine!" The second_ one_ yelled, "I'm the weapon! __The first girl ate it. "Oops." she said smirking. Then she ran off._

* * *

"What does this have to do with us?" Soul asked.

"I want you to hunt these girls down, and bring them too me. They are very important." Lord Death answered simply.

"ALRIGHT! YOU CAN TRUST ME, LORD DEATH!" Black*star yelled. Then they all left.

"I sure hope I can." Lord Death murmured.

* * *

noomcv

**OH YEAH! First _official chapter. I love myself so much right now! I will be writing the next chapter very soon. BYE!_**

**_Oh yeah! BTW, I only own Midnight and Constantine!_**


	4. Why didn't you say so?

Why didn't you say so?

_Maka's POV_

Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and I were heading to the forest where Midnight and that other girl lived. I wonder why they live there. Anyway, I was still hung up on the whole changing-into-powerful-creatures move Midnight and that other girl did. I figured maybe it was just the move that made it seem that way. We heard some movement and noise. "Hey Midnight, I've been wondering." said one voice. It must be them.

"Yeah, Consty?" said another.

"Why do we still collect souls? You already are a death scythe ."

"Hmmm. I guess it's just for fun."

"Oh. Ok."

Nobody had done anything yet, so I guess we were all waiting for a right time. Wait, where's Black*star? "YAHOO!"

Oh no.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR, AND I'M HERE TO...uhhh...Maka, what were we supposed to do?" he asked. Oh brother. Hmm what were we supposed to do? Oh yeah! "Hunt them." "Oh right. What she said." Soon enough, Kid and I were behind him with our weapons. The 2 girls weren't even intimidated. The other girl changed into her weapon form. We all lunged at them. But with one swish of the scythe and we were all knocked into trees. I got up and lunged at her. I hit her really hard and sent her flying into a tree. She got up quickly. Kid shot at her and only hit her once. That must've really hurt. She didn't get up for a few seconds. Then, Black*star threw Tsubaki in Shuriken mode at her. It didn't hit her but it did force her to be pinned to the wall. The was a small space closed on her neck leaving her stuck. I ran forward to finish the job. " I'm going to rid you of our streets. For Lord Death!" Just then, the weapon turned back into a human. "WAIT!" she yelled. I stopped out of curiosity. "Did you say Lord Death?"

"Yes?" What the heck is going on here?

"Did you hear that Midnight? Lord Death want's you back!"

Midnight replied sharply. "Oh yeaaahhhh, that's really great. BUT I'M KINDA STUCK HERE! Can you get off me?"

Tsubaki changed back.

I was appalled. "B-But, you, she, wha, HUH?"

"But Maka said Lord Death wanted to hunt you." Soul said as he changed back. Oops. Lord Death said 'hunt them down'. Ooohhhh.

Everyone yelled at me. "MAKA!"

* * *

**YEEESSSSS! Chapter finished! Okay, so I didn't update very soon! And I probably won't next time! T.T' But I will update! I'm loving this story! BYYYYEEEE!**

**Constantine: Cadenza only owns me and Midnight! **


	5. First day at the DWMA

First day at the DWMA

"Midnight, wait!" Constantine yelled. It was their first day the DWMA. And Constantine was getting sick of the stairs. Midnight didn't seem to mind. "Hey, it's not my fault you're so slow!" Midnight teased. "So slow? You act like this is a staircase from a daycare! We're not even halfway there!" Constantine fired back.

"Oh, calm down."

Maka and Soul were walking up the steps when they heard Midnight and Constantine. Maka walked over and greeted them. "Hey guys!"

Midnight wasn't happy at all. "Oh, look! If it isn't Little miss Totally-Misunderstand-Lord Death-And-Try-To-Kill-Us!" "Hey, I already apologized a million times! How do you even know Lord Death?" Maka said.

"We used to be students here when we were little. That's why Consty is a Death Scythe."

"Cool. Come on then. Just a few steps!"

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Consty yelled.

* * *

"YAHOO!" Black*star jumped from the roof like he does every morning. He landed in front Midnight and Constantine. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD!"

"Annoying creep. Let's ignore him. Maybe he'll go away." Midnight started to walk around him, but he blocked her way. " I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!"

"You're kidding, right?" Maka walked up to her. "No, he gets in fights almost everyday."

"You sure about this?" Black*star stood his ground.

"Fine. Where's you're weapon? I know you're a Meister. I can read you're soul."

"I don't need my weapon."

"You're not gonna use your weapon, than I won't use mine!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Midnight kicked him in the balls so hard he flew up. Just as soon as he hit the ground when he fell back down, she kicked him through the wall.

"Now I'd like to get to class, thank you."

As she walked, the people who were in front of her made a path. Everyone was starstruck. Except Soul. All he did was watch Midnight walk away.

"Damn."


	6. Don't you hate prissy bitches?

Don't you hate prissy bitches?

Consty and Midnight had just walked in the school and people already loved them. Mostly boys. Everyone crowded around them. Which annoyed the hell out of Midnight. "Hey!" Some girl yelled. Everyone instantly moved out the way. two girls in skirts were standing in the wide void of people. One was smaller and innocent looking. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail. Shewas wearing a light pink V-neck almost like Consty's but higher, and a light blue skirt a few inches above her knees. She had black flats. The other girl was taller and more confident but in a bitchy kind of way. She had long blonde curly hair. She had a white V-neck like Consty's but lower, and had the words BOY TOY across her breast. She was wearing a tight light blue skirt up to her thigh and she's ad high heels on.

_Slut,_ thought Midnight.

The first taller one spoke first, "Look what we have here. Two more wannabes. Let me guess, friends with Maka and Soul?"

"What's it too you?" Midnight got in her face. She was as tall as her so it wasn't hard.

"Calm down, dog breath. Might wanna brush your teeth."

"At least I don't use Invisalign."

"Hey! I don't use it!"

"Yeah right! And before you go of judging someone else's teeth, check you're own, because even the Invisalign couldn't fix that yellow part of your teeth."

The girl gasped and ran away with the other one following. "Wow. I can't believe you took on Ashley Stars." Maka said behind them.

"Yeah she was the same way when I got here." Maka said, "She probably won't be bothering you for awhile. Anyway, let's just get too class."

* * *

**Super short chapter. Don't worry! There is more coming! I really couldn't think of anything for this chapter. Besides, Ashely and the other girl (Emily) are gonna be in the story as well so might as well introduce them now.**

**Ashely: She only owns me, Emma, and those other losers.**

**Midnight: Our names are MIDNIGHT AND CONSTANTINE!**


	7. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys. I haven't been updating a lot on most of my stories so I will be putting my stories on hold until I finish my most focused on story. It's a Fairy tail story. Sorry for the inconvenience! See you until further notice!


End file.
